Sleep apnea occurs when the airway muscle relaxes and the root of the tongue or the soft palate lowers to obstruct the airway during sleep. For patients with this type of respiration disorder, respiratory assistance devices including a blower for applying positive pressure to the airway are used (see Japanese Translation of PCT Patent Application Publication No. 2007-506482, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-156410, and non-patent document (Metran Co., Ltd., [online], Products>Jusmine, [searched on Jun. 29, 2012], the Internet).